


Under the full moon

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [7]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Yonekuni's Valentine: Yonekuni gets to experience something he's never had during the full moon with a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the full moon

The day had been chilly as Yonekuni warmed his hands as he entered the apartment. It was the day that he wasn’t looking forward to and yet, he was. He still hadn’t bought anything for his lover, but he had plans for treating his lover gently, showing him in his own way that he loved him, without saying the words.

Having this being their first valentines together, the blond was nervous. Sure, he had spent valentines with girls, but this was different. With girls, he was interested in just the pleasure, not the feelings. But with Shirou, it was different. It was like trying to prove himself, that he was the one for the wolf, even though Shirou had voiced this many times (most of it was pledged with they where together in bed, his voice crying into the air of his feelings for the blond).

Looking at the clock, Yonekuni knew that he had some time before his lover was due home and he planned to use the time wisely.

Tying his hair back, the blond went to work on setting everything up, cooking his lover’s favorite food. He’d never admit that he had to get some lessons from his brother (who was shocked to know that the blond had no cooking skills).

Several hours had passed quickly as he finished working, kicking Kunimasa out of the apartment for the night. The sound of the front door opening pulled Yonekuni from his task smiled at Shirou, who walked into the kitchen.

Yonekuni’s eyes narrowed. There was something different about his lover that he couldn’t put his finger on. As he tried to figure out what was different, Shirou grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, leaned in and nuzzled his nose into Yonekuni’s neck.

Closing his eyes, Yonekuni did the same, enjoying the scent that always drove him wild. They stood for a few minutes, just enjoying feeling of each other, before Yonekuni stole a quick kiss and pushed Shirou out of the kitchen.

“Get changed and I’ll get dinner ready” Yonekuni’s voice faded as Shirou walked into their bedroom.

As he started to strip, he eyed the window and the glow that emitted into the room from the moon. Body shivering lightly, Shirou felt his blood stir as he basked in the moonlight before dressing in more comfortable clothing.

As they both ate, Shirou kept glancing at his lover. His body was hot and his appetite wanted to be appeased by something other than food. Quietly placing his cup down, Shirou stood up and walked back to their bedroom, seductively glancing over his shoulder, he gave the blond a “come hither” look before disappearing into the room.

Shirou didn’t have to turn around to know that the blond had followed him. With his back to his lover, Shirou began to strip, slowing removing his shirt followed by his pants before turning around to strip Yonekuni of his clothes.

As his hands parted the shirt, the wolf began to drop kisses along Yonekuni’s chest, pausing to nibble on Yonekuni’s nipples, loving the shivers his lover gave. As he teased Yonekuni with light touches and kisses, Shirou pulled away as he laid back against the bed. His hands running across his chest then down, teasing himself as he kept his eyes on Yonekuni.

Never had he thought of doing this, but for Yonekuni, it felt right. To show the blond what his mere presence did to him. Licking his bottom lip, Shirou began in earnest in touching himself.

Pulling the hands away from the body that lay before him, Yonekuni took over, his lips ghosted over sweat dotted skin, licking at the beading liquid. Traveling down Shirou’s chest, the blond nipped at the peeking buds while his large hand curled around the hard flesh, pumping a few times before removing his hand to pull away.

Setting his lover on his knees, Yonekuni took his time worshiping the body before him. The sounds of his lover’s moans became too much for the blond as his hands slipped down to knead Shirou’s taunt ass, slipping his fingers in, surprised to find that his lover had already taken care of lubing himself up.

Giving a low chuckle, Yonekuni leaned over Shirou, fitting his chest against the back before him. His low whisper intoShirou’s ear caused the wolf to drop his chest against the bed, pushing his hips against his lover’s flesh, only to be denied what he wanted. As the blond continued to tease his lover with his hands, he didn’t see the frustration on Shirou’s face.

Gritting his teeth, Shirou reared up, pushed Yonekuni onto his back before straddling his lover’s hips. Ignoring everything that the blond spoke, Shirou looked down into wide eyes.

“Its my turn now”

As Shirou talked, he slowly lowered himself onto his lover’s flesh and began rocking his body. Closing his eyes, Shirou basked in the light of the moon as he moved.

With wide eyes, Yonekuni watched the wolf move, elegently. Feeling as though this was their first time, the blond pulled Shirou close to his body and began to match Shirou’s pace, enjoying the feel of the tail against his legs.

Shirou’s voice rose with want, calling for his lover as Yonekuni’s body answered, giving everything he had to give.

Wrapping his arms around Shirou, Yonekuni gave a faint gasp as he heard the most beautiful sounds to ever grace his lover’s lips. Resting his forehead on Shirou’s shoulder, the blond shuddered as he came.

As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered if he’d ever get to hear the sound again


End file.
